Bio Spark
|ability=Ninja |category=Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon= |point value = 300 |notes = 8 HP }} Bio Spark (spelled Biospark in Kirby Super Star) is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. He gives the Ninja ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Bio Spark is a small, round ninja wrapped in a cloak. This cloak is tied at his back, and is partially covered by a golden piece of ornamental headgear. He has small red hands, and red feet that resemble those of Kirby. He sports a long red tassel that emerges from a golden ring atop his head. Bio Spark's face is concealed by his cloak, with only his white, oval eyes visible. Games Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra '' attacking.]] Bio Spark appears as an enemy in these games, as well as the Helper for the Ninja ability. Bio Spark hops back and forth, pausing at regular intervals to attack. He may throw three daggers in quick succession, or commence a rapid slashing attack while moving forward. If he gets close to Kirby, he may grab Kirby, leap offscreen, and slam Kirby into the ground with the Air Drop attack. As a Helper, Bio Spark has access to all the moves used by Ninja Kirby. He can also perform Shock underwater. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Bio Spark appears as an enemy in this game. He behaves almost exactly as he does in Kirby Super Star, with the addition of one new technique: he can now hide himself behind a cloak of invisibility. This cloak takes on the appearance of the background, and renders Bio Spark invulnerable to attacks. His hands are visible at the top of the cloak. When Kirby draws near, He will throw off the cloak and resume his normal attacking behavior. Kirby Mass Attack Bio Spark makes a cameo in the Kirby Brawlball sub-game. He normally clings to a wall, but will drop onto the board when hit by Kirby. Hitting him also triggers the appearance of Tac on the board. Once on the board, Bio Spark functions as a third flipper, and slashes with a dagger whenever the player presses the L or R button. With each attack, he also throws a single dagger. If this dagger hits Kirby, points will be awarded. He resumes clinging to the wall after Kirby has been grabbed by Tac. Kirby Star Allies Bio Spark returns as an enemy in ''Kirby Star Allies. He reprises his role as a friend for the Ninja ability. He can also be controlled by a CPU or another player. Related Quotes Trivia *In ''Kirby Battle Royale, one of Ninja's alternative headgear resembles Bio Spark's mask. Videos Kirby Star Allies Bio Spark Showcase Artwork KSS Bio Spark.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSqSq_Biospark.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Biospark.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:KSSU Biospark small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Bio Spark Star Allies.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSS_Biospark_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Scarfy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSqSq_Biospark_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Biospark.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Dyna_Blade_Battle.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KMA Brawlball Bio Spark.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) Bio Spark Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) KSA_Bio_Spark.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites BiosparkKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Biospark sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSBiospark3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) BiosparkhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) BiosparkKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' BiosparkKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Biospark sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) BiosparkhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) BiosparkhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Biospark sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Other Helper Icons Ninja.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Ja-Nin es:Ninjaku fr:Bio Spark it:Bio Spark ja:バイオスパーク ru:Био Спарк Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Ninja Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack